Lights Camera love?
by fanfictionwriterfosho
Summary: o.k so no hogwarts. the main people in the books are actors and are all going to be brought together to work on a t.v series. rating for later and may possibly rise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I by NO MEANS own Harry Potter or the charectors. i DO NOT think i do well know that we've got that cleared up. On with the story

Hermione Granger smiled shyly, looking around at the large group of people she hardly knew. Hermione was a world-class actress from America. Here in London she was at the cast "get-to-know-you" party, although at the moment she did not know a single soul. She had no idea why she wasn't talking to anybody. Her manager Stephan Smart told her this series was bound to be a chart topper. All her acting career she had been on the big screen doing serious roles. Roles most critics believed where not right for a young immigrant-to-America; British girl. Hermione had to agree though she told Stephan directly that she wanted a better role for her age. She didn't care where she had to go for it.

It was quite odd that Stephan had found her a TV job HERE of all places. The thought of being back in her home country didn't faze her. That is not until she got off the plane. Now she was on a twisting and turning rollercoaster of emotions, that of which she could not decipher the least bit.

Hermione evaluated her surroundings, _not a single person my age in sight! I knew I should have come, why oh why didn't I wait until the teen party later…Now I'll have to live through this for. How long is it now, another hour! Perfect, just simply perfect. Why did i come to the crew party again? Oh right, I thought I was too old. Boy was I… _

However, just as she was about to criticize her 16 year old self, a kind looking boy came and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello there," he said running his hand through his auburn red hair, "I'm Ron Weasly." He smiled at her "You're the first person I've met here who isn't possibly twice my age."

Hermione laughed heartily but she was still checking him out. _WOW! He is _really_ cute! And REALLY tall. But, tallness looks good on him. Really good. I wonder which character he plays. What if he plays my love interest! Funny I've never seen a red-haired blue-eyed person before… that is so interesting. God Hermione! What do you think you're doing! He's your co-star of all people. Even so, he's really hot. And those biceps… HERMIONE pull yourself together! You don't do this. Not you! Only those prissy girls that you hate! Wait why is he staring at me like that... Oh! I haven't spoken at all this whole time!_

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said in a vain attempt to break the awkward silence, "I'm going to play Emma Watson in the series (A/N: huh where did you here that name before? Hee hee). You?"

"I play Rupert Grint. There's supposed to be quite a few more people our age in the cast but I'm expecting most of them to arrive at the teen party. Well I guess we are much too cool for that eh?

"Yes. Defiantly, although, the producer's party is another hour long"

"Is that so? Well, considering all they've got to eat here are finger sandwiches and coffee how about we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Um all right" Hermione said casually. She needed something witty to say. "Just as long as the name of the restaurant doesn't have a food name or the word Garden in it."

Laughing Ron nodded "Don't worry; I know a few funky little places by a college campus not far from here. About a ten minute drive. We can take my car. Wow, I don't think I've ever used the word funky before" He laughed again.

_Wow _thought Hermione _he has a great laugh._ Simply his laugh caused her to laugh a bit too.

"Alright then Ron, let's go!"

Smiling Ron took her arm in his and walked her out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out and is ended with to be cont. but I'll be away for a while in L.A so I won't have time to write. Well here is a bit. Ratings are loved!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione drew out a long breath as she looked at the grounds just outside a college campus. Flashing lights, neon signs, she felt like she was in Vegas. Flushed but happy, except of course for that horrible feeling she was about to have a seizure.

"You okay Hermione?" A worried Ron gave her a quick look over, "You look sick. Should I pull over?"

"No I'll be fine" She lied.

Nodding Ron continued on the road. "Actually I've met one of the other actors in the movie. Harry Potter."

Harry Potter, the name clicked instantly to her mind. He was their age and when he was only fifteen moths old, he survived the murder of his parents and the attempted knife slaughter to him (A/N ok that part was REALLY gruesome bit I couldn't fin another none magic way to interpret him and his scar). Hermione had read all about him. She was intrigued about his story.

"Who does he play?" She asked curiously

"Erm I don't know. Daniel R-something or another"

"Something or another"

"I don't know the last name. Ah here we are"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she glanced around at the retardant. Not unlike the others, this one was filled with frat kids and had neon lights that could and would blind anyone who looked at them. Yet, she liked it, for some reason. She liked it a lot.

"Huh, Rave that's an interesting name for a restaurant," She said still in utter awe.

"Yah it may be to us. But I bet it isn't if we were, I don't know 19 and drunk? Well Harry said he'd meet me here so…"

But Hermione didn't listen to the rest. She felt herself fill up with rage. _He's meeting someone else here! Even if it isn't a girl STILL. He was probably on his way out and saw me alone. A pity date, that's what this is! And to think, I thought he… I thought he liked me. Stupid, that's it, pure stupidity. He _

_Obviously doesn't need me as a friend. Or anything else in that sense! _

"Lets go, he's saving a table" Ron chimed in not noticing Hermione's fury. Getting out of the car he was about to open the door for her when she did it herself and walked away in a hurry. "What did I do?"

A flushed Hermione stomped into the room and looked around curtly. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She never felt like this before. She didn't know why either, it wasn't like she and Ron had been mates for a while now. They had just met! Hermione knew she could go on for hours if she wanted to. But as she saw him walk in, she just couldn't.

He had jet-black hair, which was above and beyond any type of messy hair you could find. His dark rimmed glasses fit his face, and to what Hermione could tell, his life. Dark. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked her over with his emerald green eyes and walked over smiling. Just him looking at her caused her to blush. _No! I can't let this happen. This is how I felt about Ron. And without know or, I bet, caring he hurt me. I hate being hurt. I know I hate being hurt. But then why am I doing this to myself again? I must be--_

But her thoughts were cut off when he began speaking. "Hey," he said to her "I'm Harry," he paused and looked her over again causing her cheeks to blush even more. "Which means you must be Hermione. Am I right?" he ran his hand through his hair possibly causing it to become even messier then before. If that was possible. _Must be a habit,_ Hermione thought to herself, _that's so cute._

_To be cont…_


End file.
